Three Years
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Three years? Had it really been three years already? That seemed ridiculous. It felt like it had just been yesterday when they had defeated Count Waltz. But no, a glance at the calendar proved that it had indeed been three years.


**This isn't a super romantic fic, just so you all know. It's subtle, so it makes it cute, or at least I think so. It will most likely be a one-shot, but who knows, I might surprise you. So enjoy, cause I'm not really writing fanfics for a while, so this is an exception :)**

Three years? Had it really been three years already? That seemed ridiculous. It felt like it had just been yesterday when they had defeated Count Waltz. But no, a glance at the calendar proved that it had indeed been three years. Where had all the time gone?

Viola leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, a mug of tea in her hand. She hadn't seen most of the people she had travelled with since they had parted. Sure, once and a while Salsa or March head through on their way to Forte. They'd stop and say hi, but never stay long. And they weren't the one she really wanted to see.

Allegretto, Polka and Beat sent her letters from Ritardando, informing her that they were doing just fine and would love to see her, but she was just such a long distance to walk away. Allegretto and Polka were still together, of course. Viola doubted that they'd ever leave each other. Beat was becoming very good at photography as well. But of course, they weren't the one she really wanted to hear from.

She hadn't seen or heard _anything_ from him since they'd parted. He hadn't even said goodbye. He'd just walked off, after saying goodbye to Polka and Allegretto and Beat of course. But not her. He hadn't said a word to her as he walked away. Surprisingly, that had hurt her more than she ever thought possible.

She set her mug down on the table and exhaled. Did he really find her that...uninteresting? She stood and left her house quickly to check on her goats. The stupid things had actually survived while she had been gone. She thought they would have run off or got eaten. But no, they had been right where she left them, almost. Of course they had wandered a bit, but not too far. She had been amazed, and a bit disappointed. She'd been hoping she could leave the Chorus Plains and find Andantino again, but who knew if they'd even want her, if _he'd_ even want her.

She looked over the goats, making sure that they still had plenty to eat where they were, then she went back up to her house, grabbing her mail on the way. She looked through it. Most of it was unimportant, but she soon came to a letter that had no return address on it. It simply had hers. She looked at it curiously, going into the house and dumping all the other letters on the table carelessly.

She tore opened the letter with no return address and stared at it in shock.

_Viola,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you for so long. You probably assumed that being through all that we were, we should still stay in touch, and that's a very normal assumption. I was the one who was wrong here, I think. I realize that I never said goodbye, and I'm sorry for that. I don't know why I didn't, but it wasn't very kind of me not to. _

_I guess the reason that I haven't spoken to you yet is because of Claves. I know she died, but I've missed her. The reason I wasn't able to say to you in person what I'm going to say in this letter is because I'm not sure about your reaction and I never wanted to be disloyal to Claves, even though she was disloyal to me._

_I have missed you Viola, more that I thought I could. Since I happened to notice you making your love charm in the gardens of Baroque Castle, I've wanted to tell you how I feel.__ I think you're beautiful Viola, and I'm so sure that I've fallen in love with you in the time I haven't seen you but only been able to think about you. I realize that I've been incredibly ridiculous, not having the guts to tell you in person, but I was afraid that you'd reject me. I still am. _

_I hope that you'll reply sometime soon, so I can know, whether your response is what I'm hoping for or not._

_Jazz._

Viola blinked, a smile on her lips. She didn't think he still cared, but obviously he did. She folded the letter, putting it back in the envelope and setting it in a place where she wouldn't lose it. She then searched her house for a paper and something to write with. Once she found them, she sat down at her table and began to write after a minute of quick thinking.

_Jazz,_

_I can't tell you what you're letter meant to me. I thought you hated me. But I was so happy to hear that you didn't. Of course I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you..._


End file.
